Bitten by a Snake
by Crisstal Blue
Summary: Una estrategia por parte del comandante general, hará girar el destino de muchas personas. Hinamori Momo se preguntaba, porque sentía que Ichimaru Gin, tiraba de su miedo como cadenas enredadas a sus tobillos para hacerla caer... y a su vez se asustaba al notar cuanto le gustaba. Ichimaru x Hinamori!
1. Las cadenas en sus tobillos

El viento era algo fresco aquella mañana, pero no lo suficiente para que su hakama no pudiese protegerla del mismo, al contrario, casi podía decir que era algo refrescante y le ayudaba a desperezarse. El cielo matutino parecía brillar, o al menos así lo creía luego de la fuerte lluvia que había azotado al seireitei en la noche, algunas nubes se desplazaban por el celeste manto iluminado por un sol débil como solo se podía observar luego de las seis de la mañana. Eran las siete y cuarenta y cinco… Momo debía llegar a la reunión acordada para capitanes y tenientes por el comandante general a las siete y treinta, pero como siempre su odiosa costumbre de quedarse dormida más de lo adecuado había jugado de nuevo con ella.

_"¡Pobre capitán Aizen! De seguro esto es una ofensa qué hace quedar mal a la quinta división tanto como a el que es mi superior"_ Se mordió el labio inferior buscando aligerar la opresión en su pecho a medida que llegaba a la sala en donde habitualmente solo los capitanes se reunían para asuntos importantes. ¿Qué era esta vez tan alarmante para que Yamamoto los llamara a todos incluyendo a sus tenientes? La idea la hacia temblar más qué alejarse de su capitán.

Hinamori sonrió. Si el supiera cuanto lo admiraba de seguro se asustaría. Ella estaba segura que construir un altar para él seria poco, aunque justamente hoy, su admiración y diligencia para con su trabajo de teniente se veía manchada de nuevo por su error recurrente. Se sentía tan avergonzada. Su capitán cuidaba de ella y velaba por su seguridad y crecimiento, lo único que Momo podía hacer por el era simplemente estar dispuesta a acompañarlo en cada orden que le encomendara y seguirla al pie de la letra. Se sentía decepcionada de si misma… esperaba qué su capitán realmente solo pusiera una de sus amables sonrisas y aceptara sus disculpas.

Detuvo su paso que la había convertido en un manojo de jadeos y pequeñas y brillantes gotitas de sudor, y limpiándose con su antebrazo izquierdo, aspiro e inspiro para que su respiración no fuera tan notoria _"bastante tengo con mi horario impuntual, para que se me llame la atención por algo más"_. No quería seguir avergonzando a su capitán con sus cosas, por lo que mortificada aunque llena de valor, entro tímidamente a la reunión en la que todos estarían reunidos. El piso de madera sumamente lustrado, fue lo primero que le recibió mientras avanzaba con su frágil cuerpo hacia el interior con la cabeza gacha, a solo unos segundos de disculparse.

— ¡Hinamori-kun! — Saludo alegremente una voz muy familiar, perfilando su cabeza rápidamente hacia Kira Kun quien de repente parecía más iluminado que de costumbre. Momo parpadeo varias veces notando qué en la sala había solo unos pocos capitanes, incluyendo a Aizen. Luego de inclinar la cabeza a su capitán quien le devolvió el gesto, sonrió alegremente a Izuru y se reunió con el… a una distancia considerable del capitán de la tercera. Momo no quería mirarlo directamente, eso solo haría que sus nervios ante aquella extraña asamblea revolotearan más de lo sanamente permitido y ya bastante tenia con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora luego de salvarse de una vergüenza pública, como para que Ichimaru lo notara y lo tomará como su ironía matutina.

— ¡Kira-kun! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Temprano eh? — Dijo alegremente mientras Hitsugaya se acercaba a ellos luego de despegarse de un animado Ukitake quien sostenía dulces. Ella soltó una risita al imaginarse que Toushiro estaba escapando del capitán que solía ser llamado como el. Aizen parecía algo incomodo al encontrarse junto a Kenpachi quien mantenía su cara de "muérete" habitual, mientras Yachuiru intentaba conversar con el capitán de la quinta. Aunque de seguro no estaba tan incomodo como denotaba su rostro cada vez que se fijaba en Ichimaru.

Momo se preguntaba cuando había nacido es rivalidad, pero si su capitán no confiaba en el, entonces ella tampoco tenia porque hacerlo. Después de todo por algo había sido promovida ¿no?

— ¡Shiro-chan! ¿Para que nos han convocado aquí? — pregunto sin poder contenerse —

— Es Capitán Hitsugaya Hinamori…. Capitán Hitsugaya — recalco el peliblanco quien cambio su humor a uno más serio, mientras Matsumoto conversada animada con Nanao, y Ukitake finalmente lo dejaba en paz dirigiéndose al capitán de la chica con gafas, quien babeaba por ella y hacia gestos graciosos cada vez que le miraba — Tsk, no lo sé, pero de seguro es algo de suma importancia… Yamamoto no nos reúne porque sí… o bueno sinceramente no lo he visto hacerlo nunca — La castaña comprendió entonces que aquello debía ser algo serio y sus manos comenzaron a sudar de nuevo.

¿Una batalla? ¿Alguna clase de entrenamiento? ¿Promoción de algún teniente a capitán? _"Es inútil tratar de adivinar… aunque con este nerviosismo es imposible dejar de formular hipótesis"_.

— Dah… ¿y para esto me sacan de mis hermosos sueños? ¡No alcanzaba ver sus rostros hasta la tarde! — Momo y Kira rieron ante el comentario del recién llegado Renji, quien arribaba junto a su capitán Byakuya Kuchiki, mismo que le fulmino con la mirada luego de actuar tan vulgarmente, aunque al parecer el tampoco estaba de humor como para regañarlo a esas horas de la mañana. Renji puso su mejor sonrisa nerviosa y espero a que la violácea mirada del moreno lo dejara en paz para soltar el aire que había estado conteniendo en sus pulmones, y finalmente hablar con sus amigos.

— Demonios… ¿Qué se trae el viejo entre manos? — murmuro algo bajo como si supiera que su capitán pudiese escucharlo incluso a la lejanía. Pareció funcionar.

— No lo sé, Shiro-chan tampoco sabe nada — Hitsugaya rodó los ojos y una arruga nueva apareció en su frente — así que solo nos queda esperar a que lleguen todos y recibir juntos la noticia…— Dijo Momo absorta en sus hipótesis fugaces, aunque bastante alarmantes.

— Supongo que Yamamoto supo que tardaríamos bastante tiempo en reunirnos y los más perezosos se dormirían, así que nos sito ridículamente temprano — Renji y Momo asintieron, aunque la segunda tenía un color algo carmesí en sus mejillas. El rubio pronto notó que no había sido cuidadoso con sus palabras y balbuceo una disculpa qué fue aceptada con una sonrisa por parte de la chica. Así transcurrió una hora más, entre charlas y saludos a los capitanes y tenientes de todas las divisiones que se iban uniendo poco a poco. Cuando todos estuvieron allí, Yamamoto finalmente apareció con Sasakibe y ocupo su conocido asiento.

Pronto todos los tenientes dispersos se colocaron junto a sus correspondientes capitanes y el hombre mayor comenzó a hablar. Cuando Hinamori sintió la calida mano sobre su cabello recibiéndola, sonrió abiertamente llena de paz y finalmente se dedico a escuchar.

— De seguro todos se preguntarán cual es el motivo de esta asamblea…—dijo el anciano con su potente voz cargada de autoridad y el poder que los años le otorgaban — Para vuestra felicidad, ha de decir que no son malas noticias ni nada que se le parezca — todos aquellos que estuvieron conteniendo el aliento lo soltaron gracias a la declaración, y el anciano continuo — Como capitán general, he dirigido al Gotei Trece por mil años, y es por eso que sé perfectamente que la base mas sólida son nuestros aliados — Hizo una pausa dejándolos a todos más confundidos — Las experiencias de una sola persona pueden limitarnos y abstener nuestros conocimientos en otras áreas… los tenientes son muestra de ello. Muchos de ellos pasaron como suplentes en algunas divisiones temporalmente, y eso realmente lo considero algo maravilloso. Los lazos entre los aliados debe ser lo primero… confianza, aprendizaje, valor… y disciplina. —

Momo no podía estar más de acuerdo con aquellas palabras… en si describían a la perfección al Gotei Trece. El lugar en el que ella había soñado estar… tan perfecto que sus sueños no podían comparársele, sobretodo junto al hombre que era su maestro. Confiable y calido, casi como una guía en medio de la oscuridad que significaba ser un Shinigami.

— Es por eso que he decidido hacer una pequeña prueba por dos meses… los tenientes de las divisiones serán intercambiados, y así podrán aprender nuevas técnicas y los lazos con los que son su familia se estrecharán… — Esto provoco que varios cuchicheos se extendieran por la sala, lo que hizo a Yamamoto golpear su bastón contra el suelo para qué todos recobraran la calma. Hinamori no sabía que pensar, la noticia le caía como un baldazo de agua fría. ¿Trabajar con otro capitán? ¿Era en serio? Ella jadeo ante la idea horripilante qué eso le provocaba, y paseo su mirada por todos los capitanes instintivamente… estremeciéndose con varios de los prospectos que allí encontró. Aizen tampoco parecía muy complacido, su pacifico rostro sereno, parecía haber adoptado una sombra extraña, como si algo dentro del rompecabezas de vida se rompiera. Momo creyó que su lealtad y cuidado para con ella se veía amenazado, y su corazón se volvió cálido nuevamente luego del susto inicial.

— Espero que comprendan esto como una estrategia de batalla…. En este momento, son simples shinigamis moviéndose bajo una mínima perspectiva. ¿Qué pasaría si por alguna razón su superior no puede pelear o debe estar en otro lugar mientras ustedes sirven? ¿Podrían seguir el ritmo de otro superior en batalla? Esto hará que combinemos nuestras fuerzas de una forma efectiva… buscar fuertes entre todos donde antes no los teníamos, nuevas estrategias que barrerán con sus actuales debilidades… básicamente, un frente de batalla diferente para aquellos enemigos que nos conocen a fondo. Eso es todo… ¿alguna queja?— los cuchicheos volvieron, pero las palabras de Yamamoto eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para asustar y a la vez animar, era una declaración similar a **"¡Vamos a ser fuertes en todos nuestros frentes!"** que no podía ser rechazada ni tomada a la ligera.

Pronto los capitanes asintieron, aunque por primera vez Momo estaba extrañada por la actitud de su capitán: parecía completamente ido en si mismo, mientras la sombra que lo cernía se expandía cada vez más hasta dejarlo por segundos irreconocible en contraste con el Aizen que todos conocían. Ella se convenció que había sido su imaginación mientras el nerviosismo se apoderaba de ella.

Entonces Yamamoto comenzó a dar los nombres uno a uno. Matsumoto había sido intercambiada con Nanao, lo que hizo a Hitsugaya casi llorar ante dos perspectivas: una era la posibilidad de tener una asistente eficaz y la otra… el desastre en el cual la octava división se convertiría de ahora en adelante. Yachiru iría con Mayuri, quien mutuamente se estaba haciendo un hoyo en la cara con Kenpachi, quien parecía arder de furia, por su parte Nemu solo agrego que "científicamente eso era una estupidez". Poco a poco todos los tenientes y sus divisiones fueron intercambiados…. Hasta que llego el turno de Momo.

— Hinamori Momo, será intercambiada a la tercera división, Siendo transferido por dos meses Iduru Kira a la Quita división — Momo parpadeo varias veces mientras el calor de su cuerpo se iba y regresaba en oleadas de sudor y ansiedad. _"No, no, no"_ Su respiración se acelero, y al mirar hacia aquél que sería su nuevo capitán, notó su sonrisa más estirada de lo normal… como si hubiera olido su miedo mezclado entre tanta gente. Si eso era… de seguro para el su perfume se separaría del resto mientras lo olfateaba y tiraba de el, como si fuesen cadenas invisibles enredadas a sus talones para hacerla trastabillar.

Cuando la reunión acabo, se fue sin decir nada, sin siquiera hablarle a aquél con quien debía convivir a partir de aquellos dos meses en adelante. Camino junto a su capitán que tampoco parecía muy contento, y ambos se dirigieron en silencio hacia la salida.

E incluso así sentía su retorcida sonrisa rozarle el cuello como una caricia fría y desagradable… debía enfrentarse a el.

_**Ichimaru Gin.**_

* * *

**Heeeey x3! Bueno al fin me decidí a escribir algo un poco mas largo de está pareja... a ver que tal nos va. Debo decir que es una de mis parejas Cracks que más adoro, así que quien comparta está locura, puede unirse a mi en cualquier momento! Estaré actualizando el fic todos los miércoles (al igual que el manga lol), ya que como lo publique un miércoles pues, cada semana un capi largo como este saldrá para saciar sus mentes inquietas llenas de Crak inducido por mi (?) ¡Si te gusta deja un fav! ¡Si quieres leer más no olvides de seguir la historia! Graaacias x3 Diría que les dejo a Gin desperdigando confetti pero no... amo demasiado a ese hombre xD **

**Bye by~e!**


	2. Dulces palabras nadando en veneno

Las manos de la teniente de expresivos ojos chocolate no dejaron de temblar mientras caminaba, hasta que sintió a su capitán cerrar la puerta tras de si. Era como si aún apreciara esa sensación clavada en su espalda, como un cuchillo que le atemorizaba y lastimaba. ¿Por qué justo el? ¿Acaso Yamamoto había puesto la hostilidad entre la quinta y la tercera en la mesa como discusión para afianzar las relaciones entre ambos capitanes? _"Yo solo se que puedo esperar lo peor"._

Por primera vez en varias décadas, se sentó sin permiso ante la silla apostada para los visitantes frente al escritorio de Aizen. Por sus facciones podía descifrar que a el le agradaba tanto que Hinamori fuera a la tercera como hacer pactos con un Hollow, por lo que el rompió el silencio cuando Momo aún se mantenía en un estado de shock bastante confuso… quizás negando que nada de lo ocurrido minutos atrás había sucedido.

— Esto es…. Inesperado Hinamori-kun — la voz suave pero profunda del hombre de las gafas, hizo saltar de su asiento delicadamente a la teniente, quien aún intentaba controlarse lo mejor que podía. Al notar esto, el, caballerosamente se disculpo — Lo siento tanto Hinamori-kun… no quería asustarte, pero esta situación es realmente extraña y no me causa para nada agrado — Ella podía vislumbrar bajo sus gafas un cambio oscuro en las profundidades de sus pupilas donde solía perderse cada vez que tenia oportunidad, como un mar calido al que siempre podría volver por protección.

Suspiro. Debía aceptarlo, de ahora en adelante Gin Ichimaru seria su capitán y la insignia de la tercera división debía ser llevada con orgullo en su brazo. ¿No había dicho ella que el Gotei Trece era el lugar en el cual había soñado estar siempre? Eso debía mantenerse. Después de todo el capitán general intentaba hacer lo mejor que podía por todos ellos, negarse a esa petición de mejora por su propio bien, no seria digno._ "Pero… Capitán Aizen…"_. Sus pupilas picaron un poco mientras sus manos sobre su falda se contrajeron en disgusto.

Había muchas dudas y contrariedades en su ser. Por un lado ella sentía que sin la guía de Aizen no podría vivir. El había sido su satélite desde aquél día en que salvo la vida de sus amigos incluyéndola. Había girado en torno a su orbita incluso aunque fuera a la inversa de las leyes gravitacionales. Y ahora su satélite seria arrastrado lejos de su universo, por uno en el cual no quería encontrarse. Por otra parte estaban los sentimientos de duda hacia Iduru. ¿Y si el resultaba ser más útil que ella para su amado satélite? Ella estaba segura que Kira era más fuerte que ella a la hora de desenfundar su Zanpakuto, aunque su kido se basaba más en lo curativo que en el de ataque… aún así, estaba la posibilidad de que él decidiera quedarse luego de conocer la amable personalidad de su capitán.

Ichimaru… Pensó en el y toco sus sienes. Era sinceramente… siniestro. Lo había sentido hoy, las cadenas que el envolvía en la gente utilizando sus miedos, la forma en que todo el aire y color huía del cuerpo a quien se acercaba, como si succionara la valentía de las personas intimidándoles. Su sonrisa lo hacía, y su lengua era como caminar sobre vidrios apostados por sus huesudas manos en tu camino, buscando lastimar tus pies con cada palabra que un cristal incrustado representaba. Dos meses con el. Se pregunto entonces como Kira-kun había podido con semejante hombre. Quizás siendo ambos del mismo sexo había sido mucho peor para su amigo, debido a que él capitán de la tercera de seguro reconocería cada sentimiento en el, ya fuese de duda o de terror.

Estaba segura que no importaba quien fuera, el podía ver más con sus ojos cerrados que cualquiera de ellos cuando les observaban aterrorizados de par en par._ "Basta Momo"_. Tenia que dejar de pensar así y hacer lo posible por preservar el honor de ocupar el cargo de teniente en donde uno de sus amigos se encontraba. Estaba segura que Kira estaría tan nervioso como ella… pero de Aizen a Gin había galaxias de diferencia._ "No puedo seguir así… ¡Soy la teniente de la quinta división!, ¡Pronto de la tercera! ¡Soy una shinigami! No me dejaré atemorizar por Ichimaru Gin… de todas formas el ¿es un aliado verdad?... ¡eso!"_. Cuando su capitán le llamo la atención luego de haberla citado varias veces, no se sentía convencida de que esa afirmación fuera de ayuda… al contrario, le inquietaba más. Como la sonrisa de zorro perfectamente pulida en una marmórea piel.

— ¡No se preocupe por mi capitán! Estaré bien, de todas formas, fui entrenada para servir a el Gotei Trece. Tuve la enorme dicha de ser elegida para estar a su lado — su cara en ese entonces estaba roja como un tomate e hizo desde su asiento una pequeña reverencia — Y mi lealtad se encuentra para con usted y mi división… yo… yo siempre volveré a su lado, y veo esto como un progreso para el Gotei, lo que significa que nuestra división también estará beneficiada con los resultados… ¡Quero dar lo mejor de mi por usted! ¡Quiero que la quinta división supere esto! — Parecía que todo el aire de sus pulmones habían sido vaciados en su declaración, mientras su cara cremosa ahora era dominada por el carmesí.

Aizen estaba sorprendido, incluso sus ojos algo más abiertos de lo habitual se tranquilizaron al oír aquello. Recuperando su compostura y levantándose para colocar su enorme mano –en comparación con la chiquilla que tenia en frente- en su cabello, Aizen simplemente sonrió como de costumbre, hablándole.

— Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Hinamori-kun…. De seguro lo harás bien y volverás a mi — Momo enrojeció aún más pero sonriendo debido al cumplido que su Capitán nunca había pronunciado, asintió energética y con renovadas esperanzas, y se preparo para lo qué su futuro le deparaba. Por supuesto que Aizen estaba endulzándola más de la cuenta. De vez en cuando le daba algún que otro cumplido, pero por un momento el sentimiento humano reconocido como "temor" se apodero de el. Yamamoto había hecho una jugada extraña, pero no difícil de entender, casi podía describirla como estúpida. Pero debido a eso, su pequeño experimento que desecharía al final, podría volverse en su contra. No era miedo a perder, un ser superior como el nunca lo haría, pero no deseaba que sus años trabajando en esa niña se fueran por el caño. Por supuesto Gin estaba de su lado y por ahora no lo traicionaría.

Ahora mismo su superioridad sobre su mente se demostraba: ella de ninguna manera podría apartarse de el. La luna no se aparta del sol debido a que sin el no puede brillar. Así era Hinamori Momo._ "Bien… diviértete Gin… supongo que al final, esto será un juego inesperado pero no desperdiciado, para el futuro"._

Luego de charlar un rato más con su capitán, ella se dedico a dejar todo el papeleo pronto como se le había indicado, para cuando llegase el nuevo teniente. Para ese entonces el cielo puro de la mañana se había despejado, dejando al atardecer colorido en naranjas, violetas y fucsias, que podrían hacer suspirar incluso a aquellos qué como Momo, ya no eran humanos. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que el último papel que sostenía en sus manos eran instrucciones y no un documento u informe. Posando sus ojos en el lo leyó tranquilamente. Al principio solo se citaba lo técnico del asunto de 'los intercambios', por lo que Momo se salto a lo que realmente le interesaba.

"_Luego del anuncio, los tenientes deberán preparar sus pertenecías para ser trasladadas. Tendrán dos días para incorporarse a la nueva división que ocuparán, en donde deberán seguir las normas establecidas en todo el Gotei Trece como las han cumplido a través de los años. A su vez, su actual capitán, deberá enviar una misiva al nuevo capitán, dándole conocimiento sobre los puntos fuertes del nuevo recluta así como los débiles, para que este pueda ser instruido mucho mejor. Gracias por su apreciación…"_

Parpadeo y lo volvió a leer. Una y otra vez. ¿SOLO DOS DÍAS? ¿Eso era todo el tiempo con el que contaba? ¿En que clase de tétrica locura estaba pensando Yamamoto? Realmente no entendía al líder del Gotei. Bien, comprendía el porqué de necesitar construir mejor los lazos y demás… ¿pero eso no se podría lograr a través de entrenamiento? Pensó un momento y creyó que quizás el anciano, buscaba qué el ambiente psicológico también cambiará: Hinamori se dio cuenta entonces que esto era una batalla. El se había esforzado en decir que 'nada malo sucedía', pero ciertamente, enfrentarse a situaciones adversas a nuestro entorno en un lapso de tiempo realmente cortó, era parte del crecimiento. ¡El estaba forzándolos a cambiar su forma de reaccionar ante lo inesperado!_ "Es realmente inesperado… y extraño a la vez"._

Cansada de aquél día y deseando que todo terminara para poder soñar o al menos disfrutar de su habitación una última vez, se dirigió hacia la oficina de Aizen, donde leyó las instrucciones y finalmente escribió en su elegante caligrafía, la misiva para Ichimaru.

— Hinamori-kun, supongo que deberás entregarla tu misma… puedes tardar cuanto gustes, de seguro tu y Iduru deberán conversar algunas cosas —_ "¡Ah! ¡El capitán Aizen es tan considerado y sensible!... yo… yo voy a extrañarlo de verdad"_. Por supuesto que ella jamás diría aquello en voz alta… era demasiado vergonzoso y por hoy su cuenta de ello estaba sin deudas. Ella asintió enérgicamente y corrió a entregar dicho sobre. Cuando vio la tercera división pintarse de dorado debido al atardecer, su paso se hizo cada vez más lento, mientras la cobardía comenzaba a tomar el control. _"Cierto… el esta ahí"._

Además, la dulce tentación que la incitaba a abrir la carta y leer su contenido, no desaparecía. ¿Qué habría escrito su Capitán sobre ella? ¿Llenaba sus expectativas? ¿Había mejorado desde que estaba a su lado? Mordiendo su labio inferior, se armo de valor y cruzo rápidamente la entrada hacia el recibidor donde debería estar Iduru, antes de que esa tentación la azotara más fuerte de lo que pudiese resistir. Trago saliva, y entonces se dio cuenta que el muchacho rubio no estaba allí.

— ¡¿Kira-Kun?! — Llamo con su dulce voz mientras se aferraba al papel entre sus finos dedos. La tercera división olía a caqui seco por todas partes _"supongo que es algo a lo que deberé acostumbrarme"_, mientras el atardecer parecía chocar más fuertemente en el, dejando el interior anaranjado. Una vista muy romántica según Momo en ese momento. Si, realmente quería pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera Ichimaru. Pensó en dejar la carta sobre la mesa e irse, pero recordó que le había prometido a Aizen entregarle la misma personalmente al albino._ "Si no lo hago… no cumpliré uno de los últimos deberes con mi capitán_". No sabia bien que hacer, por lo que volvió a intentarlo una vez más un poco más fuerte — ¿Kira-Kun? —

— Vaya, vaya… ¿tan rápido quieres comenzar aquí Hinamori-chan? — la voz burlesca, sonó justo a sus espaldas… "demasiado cerca de mi". Debido a la luminosidad, pudo notar como la altura de Ichimaru, creaba una sombra abultada a su alrededor haciéndola ver muy pequeña. — ¿Mmm? —

Hinamori se giro lentamente, como si esperase que el la aplastase en un segundo. Fue entonces cuando el terror se hizo presente como si tan solo tenerlo a unos treinta centímetros de distancia, fuera lo suficientemente necesario para sentirse electrificada y segura de retroceder. Y lo hizo, solo que fue demasiado vergonzoso incluso para si misma chocar con el rudimentario y poco ordenado escritorio de Iduru.

— Capitán I-ichimaru —balbuceo mientras se daba cuenta que el no conocía mucho sobre espacio personal cundo se trataba de intimidar — Y-yo solo v-vine a entregar esta carta que el Comandante General pido a todos… d-debe responderle de igual forma con los datos de Kira-kun a el capitán Aizen — _"Demonios… ¡ni siquiera he podido dejar de balbucear!"._ Sin contar que estaba algo sonrojada y la sonrisa de Ichimaru realmente estaba en su máximo nivel de éxtasis.

— Oh… ¿es eso cierto? — El simplemente tomo el sobre bruscamente y lo tironeo de sus manos, abriéndolo rápidamente. Momo juro que al terminar de leerlo su expresión había perdido algo de aquélla diversión que había tenido cuando hizo la primera pregunta. De no ser por lo cerca que estaba de seguro no lo había notado. Eso era algo que debía colocar en sus archivos mentales _"mirar más de cerca"_, aunque no iba a ser muy difícil si ese hombre simplemente iba a dedicarse a molestarla como antes. Como si escuchará sus pensamientos, el se alejo indicándole con la mano que la siguiera a su despacho, donde de seguro el daría la carta respuesta a Aizen._ "¿Qué es lo que dice la carta para cambiar su humor?"_

Siguiéndole sin chistar aunque aún bastante temblorosa y avergonzada como para hacerle frente a donde se suponía estaba "su mirada", solo se limito a esperar de pie frente a su escritorio mientras escribía. Distraídamente y buscando que sus emociones se calmaran –ya que tarde o temprano debería acostumbrarse a eso si permanecería allí dos meses-, se dedico a husmear la oficina. Una gran ventana estaba a espaldas de Ichimaru, misma que seguía alumbrando en los tonos del crepúsculo, enmarcando de forma extraña la figura del capitán. Sin darse cuenta dejo atrás las decoraciones de jarrones que de seguro coleccionaba, así como los libros de fabulas humanas apiladas pulcramente en las estanterías –lo que le agrado mucho ya que a ella también le gustaban-, para observarlo directamente escribir.

Sus trazos no eran tan tranquilos como los de su capitán, pero incluso parecían más suaves cuando el pincel pasaba sobre el papel. No había violencia alguna, sino, incluso más elegancia de la que Aizen podría tener al escribir. La sombra de su cuerpo se recortaba sobre el escritorio de color madera clara, que a diferencia del de su capitán, mantenía algunos recuerdos que de seguro coleccionaba de viajes clandestinos al mundo de los vivos._ "Un minuto… yo… ¿estoy comparándolo con mi capitán?"._

— No se si te lo han dicho… pero déjame enseñarte algo Hinamori-chan… si miras a alguien de esa forma quizás termines perforándolo — Gin extendió la carta finalmente terminada y sellada, mientras su sonrisa disfrutaba de ver aquel encantador momento vergonzoso y electrizantemente temeroso de la menor.

Ella no sabia que decir, por lo que tomo el sobre igual de brusca a como lo había hecho el con anterioridad, hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto y huyo de allí a toda prisa hacia los cuarteles de la quinta división. Estaba sonrojada, temblorosa y aún no parecía superar el poder embriagador que Ichimaru cultivaba sobre las personas.

Mientras corría ella nunca se dio cuenta que el, simplemente abría los ojos para verla correr, como si fuera una presa delante de un zorro.

* * *

_**Heeeyyy de nuevo! Gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz. Iba a publicar más en la noche pero hay algunas cosas que debo terminar, y la verdad como no deseaba retrasar el cap, ya lo puse de una en la mañana xD. Aún no empieza lo bueno, pero poco a poco todo se ira ordenando, así que bájenle a la intriga (?).**_

**Vegetable lov3r: Si, la octava va a ser un verdadero desmadre xD, solo imagina…. Esos dos bebedores juntos xD. No, la verdad no hay longfics ;-; es tan triste! Me encantaría leer uno, pero creo, creo que si no recuerdo mal había uno pero sin continuación desde el 2009 –se rompe su corazón en pedazos-, pero bueno los demás son one shots –se vuelve a unir su corazón(?)- gracias por comentar y seguir mis fics, te lo agradezco un montón!**

**Divprince: Gracias por tu comentario! Me hace sentirme más segura de continuarlo :'D, la verdad al principio solo iba a escribir one shots, pero luego me convencí de hacer alguno más larguito xD. ¡Gracias de nuevo y espero que el interés se mantenga!**

_**Gracias por leer! –huye vestida de reno(?)- nos vemos el próximo miércoles*-* a propósito… sdadfsfga ¿no se andan muriendo de la intriga con ese final? Porque yo si… DD: los capiss! Ya quiero saber como están Momo y Hirako… damn! –ahora si se va-**_

_Aprovecho para dejar un mensaje subliminal a pedido de alguien que me ha estado acosando para que lo haga a como de lugar(?)_

_ **—Inicio del mensaje subliminal(?)—**_

_¿Te interesaría rolear con algún personaje de Bleach? Pues estamos buscando personitas interesadas en el rol y una trama armada de está hermosa serie. En mi caso busco a Ichimaru para Mi Hinamori, si alguien está interesado/a, es bienvenido -se arrastra(?)- Tenemos galletas(?) Link en mi perfil!_

_**—El fin del mensaje subliminal(?)—**_


	3. Límites

Hinamori Momo… Ese nombre nunca debió haber sido puesto junto al suyo, o al menos el lo pensaba de aquella forma. Su perfume había roto la habitual armonía de su despacho, donde se había quedado prendido ante la posibilidad de que la muchacha volviera a aparecer por donde se había ido, cosa que nunca sucedió.

¿Debía quitar la sonrisa que solo dejaba su rostro cuando la soledad le acompañaba? Está vez permanecía allí ante la actitud de esa presa que corría de el. Aún recordaba la primera vez que 'la vio', si… realmente ella tenía mala suerte. Prácticamente fue empujada ante la vista de su antiguo capitán, como si el destino hiciera propaganda de su debilidad y embriagadora dulzura. Ojos sumamente inocentes y miedo palpable en el aire, realmente casi lame sus labios aquella vez ante la visión. Cuando finalmente Aizen escogió a esos chicos para ser las piezas menores en su juego a futuro, el había esperado poder jugar con ella un poco, pero esa vez le demostró que no era tan débil como parecía.

Era por eso que quizás Aizen la eligió para si. Determinación que podría convertirse en logros… algo que había que neutralizar. Ella se había quedado a defender a Hisagi cuando todos corrían ya que el deber de shinigami grito desde su corazón en busca de demostrar que era digna. Y ahora, luego de tantos años de ver su mente manipulada por Aizen, se le había dado el turno de jugar con ella… Momo…. La chica durazno, tersa y dulce. ¿Cómo seria su mente? Era obvio que le temía, eso era un punto a favor, además notó la forma en como la cercanía con un cuerpo ajeno le perturbaba._ "Nunca lo noté cuando Aizen se acerca a acariciar su cabeza"._

Sus ojos ahora abiertos, se posaron sobre la carta que le había sido enviada por el capitán de la quinta y secretamente su verdadero jefe. Al momento de leerla su humor se turbo un poco. ¿Acaso Aizen era un idiota? Si aquella chica llena de curiosidad hubiera abierto la misiva ¿que hubiera pasado? Sus dedos largos la sostuvieron una vez más y su sonrisa finalmente desapareció. La hoja estaba en blanco, no había ningún tipo de informe sobre la teniente Hinamori Momo. Eso demostraba cuan ineficaz creía Aizen a la jovencita que tenía bajo su mando, aunque si había algo escrito allí.

**"Juega con moderación y no permitas que muera…aún."**

Y eso era todo. No dejes que muera… Ah. No podía esperar nada más de aquel hombre, pero que le dijera como debía jugar realmente era una estupidez. Momo ahora estaba bajo su mando, y el jugaría cuanto quisiese con ella… había esperado demasiado tiempo para explorar las grietas en su mente a las que Aizen no había llegado. Llegaría tan lejos como pudiera… y más.

* * *

Cuando al fin se detuvo, se encontraba en una de las pequeñas calles ente divisiones. Su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente mientras esperaba que la tierra se la tragase. ¿Qué había sido aquello? Era tan patético de su parte simplemente tomar la carta y correr. En su mente, ahora que al fin recobraba un paso más tranquilo, miles de formas diferentes y que hubiesen mantenido su orgullo intacto, cruzaban de aquí a allá. _"El problema esta en… enfrentarse a el"._

Debido a que Kira no estaba allí, ni siquiera había podido concretar una reunión para informarse mutuamente sobre lo que les deparaba. Bueno, en verdad la única nerviosa allí era ella. El rubio conocía a Aizen desde hace tiempo y estaba segura que hasta era un alivio para el de su estresante vida de teniente con Ichimaru. Parpadeo un poco pensando en su propia vida como teniente. Hasta ahora había sido simple… fácil. Pero no había reparado en un cambio radical que desmoronase su mundo.

Mentiría si dijera que no deseaba pararse frente al capitán general y patalear como niña caprichosa ante su orden, pero esa era otra escena que simplemente habitaría en su mente para sacarle una amarga sonrisa. Estaba tan ensimismada en su propias fantasías y conjeturas que no notó que el sol había caído lo suficiente para que la luna tomase el cielo como su dominio, y la oscuridad cayera sobre el lugar al cual llamaba hogar._ "De seguro el capitán está preocupado… aunque el me dijo que podría tardar lo que necesitase"._

Con sus pensamientos volando como pajarillos, termino finalmente en la décima división, donde afortunadamente Rangiku se encontraba allí… aunque podía decirse que su estado no era el más… amable de todos, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada. Golpeando la puerta con sus nudillos intentando no causarle algún dolor de cabeza a la rubia, espero a que la otra contestase.

— ¡C-capitán le juro que Kira me obligo a beber! — Luego de estar tendida en el suelo, la teniente con los pechos más vistosos de todo el gotei trece, salto de su lugar enfrentando a aquél que creía era su capitán preparado a reprenderla, aunque no le importaba mucho, de todas formas el siempre la perdonaba, pero sus sermones le hacían doler la cabeza — ¡Hinamori-kun eres tu! ¡Pasa y bebe conmigo! — la sonrisa reapareciendo en su rostro rojo por la bebida, simplemente el dio confianza para entrar, notando que Kira y Hisagi también estaban allí pero tirados detrás del sillón principal del lugar.

— ¿Qué sucedió aquí Rangiku-san?... ¿Ya has hecho el papeleo que se pide para la transferencia entre divisiones? —

— ¿El que de lo que? — la confundida mujer la miro extrañada, para luego pasar a un papel que había sido picado en algún momento de su 'fiesta personal', para entretenerse — jajajaja….. esto… yo…. Bueno… ¡Kira y Hisagi vinieron aquí a!... a…. —

— Vinimos a traerte la – la – la papel — hablo Kira levantando la cabeza para golpearse la misma cuando cayó sobre la alfombra.

— Es el papel inútil — refutó Hisagi que estaba en iguales condiciones que su antecesor.

— ¡Eso!, y ahí me atraparon y y ¡me obligaron a beber y picar el papel! — Mientras escuchaba las vagas explicaciones de todos, Hinamori sonrió, y notó que apenas eran las ocho treinta y cinco de la noche, _"bueno apenas… nunca he estado fuera de mi división a esas horas"_. Suspirando, levanto a los tres de sus posiciones ayudándose como podía, y sintiendo a Kira más vergonzoso de lo común, para finalmente prepararles café esperando que sus mentes se despejaran antes que Shiro-chan llegase y la jaqueca de Matsumoto se trasladara a todos.

Además, vio la oportunidad de conversar con Kira. El no parecía evitarla aunque tampoco nervioso, ¿habría llegado a la conclusión correcta al suponer que estaba aliviado? O eso o estaba demasiado borracho para notar en donde estaban sus pies._ "Pero… ¿Qué debo preguntar exactamente?"_ La personalidad de aquél que la atormentaba, ya la conocía… pero de todas formas sentía que había algo que preguntar, algo que arreglar: había algo en Gin Ichimaru que no le estaba causando miedo y eso la desconcertaba.

Aizen la había adoctrinado contra el, diciéndole que era peligroso y que en sus tiempos como teniente lo había dejado descontento, aunque no podía negar sus talentos. Ella había aceptado que Ichimaru era malo, si su capitán así lo creía debía serlo. Pero ahora que veía a Kira, se preguntaba en serio como seria vivir con el. Pero, ver a aquel que iba a reemplazarla en su labor le causaba recelo, tanto como para no necesitar su ayuda. Cuando finalmente todos parecieron recuperarse lo suficiente como para volver a sus divisiones, Momo se quedo con Ran.

— ¿Qué sucede Hiamori? ¿Tienes miedo de el? Pffff… no deberías, lo único malo que puede hacerte es darte de comer caqui hasta que explotes puajaja — esas palabras quedaron grabadas en ella todo el tiempo que paso en aquella división hasta que se retiro a dormir luego de despedirse de su capitán, quien se mostraba preocupado por verla tanto tiempo fuera.

_"Lo único malo que puede hacerte"._ Su duda cuando su cabeza se recostó aquella noche era aquella… ¿Cuál era el límite de aquel hombre? Faltaba solo un día para descubrirlo.

* * *

**Awwwwn shit xD, juro que lo termine a las 11:59 pm! Aún era miércoles! Bien, siento haberles hecho esperar y que el cap sea algo corto —se siente como Kubo que todos los miércoles da vueltas y cambia el enfoque dejando a todos con ganas — ¡ya viene lo bueno! De hecho ya tengo planes de cómo irán enfocados la mayoría de los capis, por ahora voy contando que de seguro llegaremos a los veinte, así queee aún tienen mucho de mi por soportar con mis subidas y bajadas, y mi familia que hace compras de aquí para allá por la navidad o_ó — alguien me da un bankai para poder detenerlos un poco? No? xD— espero que lo estén disfrutando y sigan leyendo, y de nuevo siento lo corto, el Rey espiritual hoy no me dio la Oken al mundo de la inspiración, aunque posiblemente viendo que el 24 cae un martes y el 25 un miércoles, muy posiblemente el sábado o domingo, subiré el capitulo que corresponde el miércoles ¿bien? ¡Prometo que el rey si me inspirará para la próxima!**

**larareshiram97: ¡Gracias por el review y por el interés! Me alegra que les vaya gustando y que se sumen a mi crack XD, ¡gracias de nuevo!**

**Vegetable lov3r: Lo sé le está gustando jajaja, pero no se deja. Ahí ya viste que dice la carta, aunque bueno… era de esperarse de Aizen algo como eso, malo u.u Aunque de seguro al final dirá algo como "todo era parte de mi plan" estate segura XD. Lo sé, estaba esperando pacientemente a que apareciera, y cuando lo hace… argh. Hoy no pude leer aún el manga, ya quiero saber que pasa, dicen que aparece Byakuya-sama de una forma agradable (?), corro a leer y en el próximo capi –de fecha especial no lo olviden(?)- les comento que tal me pareció a ver que hizo ese troll está vez. ¡Gracias de nuevo por el Review y la emoción! ¡Lo aprecio mucho!**

**Divprince: Lo se, encima a los otros vizards como que…. Shit xD, quiero saber que paso con ellos D: Awn, me gusta que te agrade como va y que desees leer más, me dan ganas de continuar mas rápido. Lo sé, en mi defensa debo decir que me obligaron D: -cofcofno es ciertocofcofdel todocofcof—, pero estamos buscando personajes para un foro de rol donde tenemos una trama y bueno, yo quiero mi crack pairing o_ó, cualquier queja díganle a Rukia-sama que me dijo que hiciera propaganda en cuanto se entero del fic xD.**

**Gracias de nuevo ¡Nos leemos!**


	4. Bienvenida a la tercera división

**Drink the wine, my darling, you said**  
**Take your time, consume all of it**  
**But the roses were only to drain my inspiration**  
**The promises were spoiled before they left your lips and...**

**I breathe you in again just to feel you**  
**Underneath my skin, holding on to**  
**The sweet escape is always laced with a familiar taste of poison**

El viento era tan calmo que le hacia querer más de su roce, sobretodo por lo calido que era… ni muy caliente ni muy frió, solo una brisa reparadora. Pero era extraño que el sonido inquieto de campanillas se sintiera en el aire, ya qué no había nada más que su existencia y la negrura flotando en quien sabe que oscura parte de su subconsciente.

De todas formas no se sentía mal.

No había Gins ni Aizenes, ni Kiras a su alrededor, ni ningún nombre que quisiera recordar para arruinar y romper el velo místico del lugar. Quería flotar allí, perderse realmente en ese aire, ser olvidada por un momento. Si, eso seria genial. Quizás así se sentiría Atlas, aquel ser mitológico que una antigua civilización humana creía que cargaba el mundo sobre sus hombros. Y ella comprendía que el no solo cargaba al mundo… el cargaba con su propio mundo y el de todos los que estaban en el.

Ella lo sabía muy bien.

Cuando tu propio mundo no era muy pesado, te sentías seguro de cargar con el de los demás. Acercarlo y llenarlo de bellezas donde era gris, flores que arruinaran la tristeza. El problema era cuando esas flores y su color comenzaban a brillar más que las de tu propio mundo, y a su vez a aplastarle. Soltarlos en el vació en ese mismo momento sonaba realmente bien. _"Adiós peso sobre mis hombros… adiós mundos que no me pertenecen"_. Pero algún día despertaría y volvería a ser Atlas… quizás más pequeña y realmente frágil antes los demás, pero más interesada en hacer fuerza por el bien de lo que cargaba que por su bien físico.

Su cuerpo como si fuera una pluma, se dejo tomar para flotar en ese espacioso lugar, pero el aire poco a poco se hizo muy denso, y el negro se esfumo haciendo que la gravedad al fin cobrará sentido en sus leyes físicas, y su cuerpo se transformará en una piedra pesada que no podía mantener el equilibrio. Era como Alicia cayendo a la cueva del país de las Maravillas. Y compartían la misma característica con la rubia que protagonizaba el cuento: curiosidad y falta de miedo. ¿A dónde caería su cuerpo siendo aplastado por el aire ahora irreconocible al de hace momentos? ¿Que le deparaba su caída?

El choque del agua hasta hundirla le sorprendió. Estaba sumamente congelada y fue un cambio repentino para su cuerpo. Sus extremidades entumecidas, chocaron un una superficie sólida pero no áspera, al contrario, era casi suave, una textura que definiría como cerámica o algo parecido. Y no solo eso, la negrura pronto se transformo en una habitación blanca… y había… había una mano realmente grande sobre su rostro impidiendo que saliera a flote del líquido cristalino para respirar. Pronto noto que se encontraba en un baño humano, para ser precisos una bañera, y quien sostenía su rostro para que finalmente dejase de respirar no era otro que su capitán… Aizen.

Podía verlo incluso desde abajo, con su impasible rostro y su sonrisa amable que se mostraba en discordancia con la acción que realizaba su cuerpo. Momo saco la mano de la bañera y el la detuvo sin colocar otra mueca en su rostro. Su cerebro quería reaccionar y luchar, pero en vez de eso, aquella mano grande y tibia que detuvo la propia, fue sostenida con consentimiento por ella. Su desesperación creció. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Ella hubiera dejado que su capitán realmente la ahogara si el mantenía su sonrisa para ella mientras lo hacia? ¿El era capaz de hacerle daño?

Pronto sus pulmones dejaron de responder, pero no era capaz de hacer otra cosa que sostener aquella mano tibia dejando que la arrastrase hacia abajo. _"Mientras el esté sonriendo…"_ Su mente susurraba aquello una y otra vez, pero había algo dentro de ella que deseaba luchar, algo que le gritaba que su sonrisa ocultaba algo más. Pronto cerró los ojos y descubrió que el agua ya no le rodeaba y que Aizen tampoco estaba ahí. Abriendo los ojos confundida, se vio recostada sobre la arena de un desierto que se encontraba completamente bajo la oscuridad. Su ropa no era otra que su uniforme en la academia e incluso Tobiume era fuertemente sostenida por ella.

Parpadeo varias veces. Aquello era una locura, hubiera preferido quedarse flotando en la nada que la recibió, se sentía tan familiar… tan fácil respirar allí, y ahora, el vació y la oscuridad se cernían sobre ella. Y la mueca perturbadora de Aizen en su rostro mientras ella dejaba que tomase lo que quisiese de ella, no dejaba de asediar sus recuerdos. ¿Pero todo esto era un loco sueño verdad? Así debía ser, Aizen era incapaz de dañarla, al contrario el la había salvado de los Hollows aquella vez. Ver su uniforme le hizo recordar la vez que le conoció entre las filas de los estudiantes, caminando junto a…

— Vaya, Vaya… realmente te sienta bien ese uniforme Hinamori-chan…. — su cuerpo tenso bajo su ropa junto con su mano ahora sumamente aferrada a Tobiume, giraron en torno a la familiar voz cargada de veneno. Aunque no pudo evitar sorprenderse al verlo vestido con el uniforme que ahora le pertenecía a ella. Su sonrisa imperturbable no se movió, era como aquella mueca que había visto en su capitán, solo que Ichimaru nunca había intentado lastimarla… no al menos por ahora. _"¿Por qué lleva el uniforme de Teniente?"_

Pronto esa pregunta quedó en el olvido, cuando la sonrisa de Ichimaru comenzó a desarmarse para dejarlo serio mientras sus ojos se abrían. Cuando estaba a punto de mostrar como eran, un movimiento ajeno a ambos la hizo gritar del susto y mirar hacia su pie izquierdo. Y no había sido en vano aquel grito. Una enorme serpiente blanca se estaba enredado en su pierna, y poco a poco comenzó a hacer lo mismo con su torso. Quiso moverse pero todo era en vano. Pronto la escamosa piel dejo inmovilizada su mano y Tobiume cayo en un golpe seco contra la arena, mientras todo su torso era tomado y apretado. Pronto la cabeza de la serpiente con sus ojos celestes, apareció cerca de su cuello, pero no hizo ningún movimiento, al contrario, miro hacia adelante justo cuando Momo cayó de rodillas debilitada y asustada.

Y nuevamente Aizen estaba allí, solo que su sonrisa amable ya no existía, en cambio el brillo maligno en sus ojos cafés por primera vez se abrían paso, para ver como su teniente era asfixiada sin hacer nada más que observar con complicidad.

La teniente quería gritar, pero el animal no la dejaba hacer nada. También descubrió que el kido no surtía ningún efecto. Su cuerpo le dolía y su confusión se trasformo en odio hacia aquel hombre que estaba frente a ella. Además, Ichimaru había desaparecido y ella no era capaz de entender porque no había hecho nada para salvarla del animal, salvo cambiar su rostro habitual.

— Hinamori… — Momo parpadeo mientras la serpiente se trasformaba y el actual Gin Ichimaru envolviendo sus brazos en torno a ella con los ojos cerrados, y apoyaba su barbilla en el cuello de la menor — ¿No ves la verdad?... ¿Tu no puedes ver la verdad? —

El rostro de Aizen seguía tan irreconocible que la hizo dar un paso hacia atrás y buscar la ayuda del capitán de la tercera.

— ¿Me darás la oportunidad de mostrarte la verdad? ¿Esa que tu mente quiere ocultar?... —

— Si… — cuando lo dijo, la serpiente retomo su antigua forma, y sus filosos colmillos le hicieron gritar finalmente mientras abría sus ojos en su habitación. Tardó bastante tiempo en recuperar su compostura y ritmo cardiaco habitual, tanto que el amanecer llego, y dispuesta a sacarse aquellas ideas de su mente, decidió empezar el día más temprano de lo común. Bañarse le causo cierta incomodidad, sobretodo al recordar aquella horrible escena en la que su capitán participaba_. "Pero es todo mentira… todo lo es…."_ Aún con el agua recorriendo su esbelta figura, toco su cuello e imagino a Ichimaru con los ojos del animal que supuestamente le había mordido. _"No hay nada aquí Momo, es solo una horrible pesadilla debido al estrés del cambio"._

Al llegar a la oficina principal de la quinta división, se sorprendió al saber que su capitán al parecer había salido en una "pequeña misión", junto con Tousen hacia el Hueco mundo y que regresarían de seguro con un informe dentro de dos días. Eso le decepciono mucho. Esperaba sacarle provecho a su pesadilla y pasar todo el día junto a Aizen para ayudarle en lo que fuera necesario… ya que ese era su último día en la quinta, pero al parecer la suerte no había estado de su lado. De mal humor a esas alturas, se dedico toda la mañana incluso sin desayunar, a terminar el papeleo restante de la división –incluyendo el de su capitán-, y luego en la tarde hasta que anocheció, se quedo ayudando a Matsumoto con el suyo –ya que nuevamente el alcohol se 'puso en su camino y no pudo rechazarlo'-.

— Oye Hinamori Kun, ¿Qué tal si como agradecimiento te ayudo a hacer las maletas para mañana?... supongo que no has tenido tiempo con lo de Aizen y su 'súper misión" — dijo Matsumoto mientras enfatizaba unas comillas inexistentes con sus uñas esmeradamente limadas.

— Umh… si… fue inesperado, me hubiera gustado ir con el… — en su voz se notaba el desanimo — Pero seria genial Matsumoto…. ¿tu como estás tomando lo de los cambios? ¿No te parece todo… algo inútil? — Matsumoto rió antes de contestar.

— Nada de lo que hace ese viejo es inútil… o bueno desde que le conozco no ha hecho nada así, aunque si es extraño… ¿crees que se deba algo malo viniendo en camino? — su mueca al fin se volvía un poco más seria para luego ver como sus ojos se llenaban de brillitos extraños — será genial Hinamori, estoy segura que al fin podré beber en paz, y ¡el papeleo al fin se acabará! — ambas hablaban mientras caminaban por las ya oscuras calles del seireitei y se dirigían a la habitación de Momo en la quinta división — en cambio tu… ¿realmente no te lo estás tomando bien eh? —

— Realmente espero que no sea nada malo… pero… este cambio no me agrada. ¡Es como si mi mundo se desmoronará! Además… Me asusta… —

— ¿Qué te asusta Hinamori-chan? ¿Hum? — El color huyo de su rostro y se dio vuelta tan rápido que competiría con un colibrí en movimientos._ "¿Por qué siempre aparece en el momento justo?"_

— Deberías dejar de asechar a las damas Gin…. ¿te ocultas detrás de los árboles o algo? Deberías haber usado eso en tu niñez para invitar a salir a alguna chica… ahora quizás ya estés viejo — se rió Matsumoto a la vez que tomaba descuidadamente del brazo a Hinamori, ayudándola a salir de la situación.

— ¿Eh? Eres realmente mala, Rangik~u, no solo me llamas acosador sino viejo… pero eso no contesta mi pregunta… — su sonrisa se ensancho mientras su rostro se dirigía a Su nueva teniente.

— Er… yo… — Momo no pudo continuar cuando Matsumoto tiro de ella y dándole la espalda al capitán, le hizo avanzar con ella mientras caminaba.

— Ni lo hará… tenemos cosas de mujeres que hacer, y a menos que te crezcan pech~os no te interesa… adiós ~—

— Ah~ no te olvides de estar a primera hora en la tercera Hinamori-chan… se vería feo que te durmieras — Momo mordió su labio inferior.

— Y de todas formas se te verían horribles Gin… mírate, no tienes trasero ni cintura — gritó Matsumoto sobre su hombro riéndose con su usual acento poco educado y causando una mueca extraña en Ichimaru. Cuando estuvieron varias cuadras lejos de allí, volvió a hablar — No debes Momo… ¿ves lo que paso? Al enfrentarlo y reírte de el, el se queda sin armas… lo conozco desde hace tiempo. Si bien ya no somos tan cercanos, crecí con su humor en los tobillos — su mueca se tornó melancólica — pero el sigue siendo igual… mira, no sé porque razón Aizen lo haya 'alejado' de el, pero te puedo dar mi palabra de que Gin no es malo, quizás un idiota de humor retorcido. Pero ¿Qué hombre no es idiota e insoportable algunos días? Estoy segura que hasta Aizen también es así a veces… no es normal tanta perfección — Ran continuo parloteando todo el camino, pero Momo se tranco en sus palabras.

**"No es normal tanta perfección"**. El sueño de la noche anterior le ataco y las palabras que Ichimaru le había dicho allí. "¿Me darás la oportunidad de mostrarte la verdad? ¿Esa que tu mente quiere ocultar?" Momo no le contesto a Matsumoto y le dejo seguir hablando, incluso mientras doblaban sus trajes de shinigami y la ropa 'común' que solía usar en los festivales de invierno, así como empacaban algunos libros y algunos recuerdos. _"El nunca… ha estado enojado o algo parecido… no había notado hasta ahora cuan raro es eso"_. Alto, alto. ¿Por qué estaba cuestionando a su Capitán? ¡Era solo una pesadilla!, nada estaba conectado a la realidad con ella.

Dejando eso de lado, el nerviosismo se apoderó de ella mientras la última caja era sellada y Matsumoto se despedía muy alegre. No quería volver a tener una pesadilla como la noche anterior, y por eso demoro bastante en acostarse. Se cepillo el pelo más tiempo de lo normal, y hasta contó las maderas del techo. Pero pronto el haberse levantado tan temprano le cobro sus intereses, haciéndola caer en un sueño profundo. _"Capitán Aizen…"_. Su mente se apago con aquél pensamiento.

— Que molesto… déjame dormir cinco minutos más — Su voz pastosa sonó débil mientras una mano algo blanquecina movía su hombro.

— Er…Hinamori-chan, nada me gustaría mas que dejarte descansar… p-pero… el capitán Ichimaru me envió aquí temprano y creo que esperaba lo mismo de ti… — Saliendo de debajo de la almohada que le ayudaba a mantener su rostro oculto, Hinamori notó que aquella voz no era otra que la de Kira, quien sonrojado hasta no poder más, desvío la mirada de su pijama y su pelo suelto como nunca antes había tenido oportunidad de ver.

— ¡Oh Dios Mió! ¡Kira-Kun! ¿Qué hora son? — alarmada, salio de su confortable cama y se pego el dedo del pie contra una de las cajas que le ayudarían a transportar sus cosas –incluso las de su cama, ya que la frazada que estaba utilizando al igual que la almohada era un préstamo de la habitación de su capitán-. Había que decir que desde pequeña, había desarrollado una inquietante obsesión por sus cosas, entre ellas su habitación, era por eso que arrastraría cada detalle con ella aunque fuese efímero. Kira estaba cada vez mas rojo, e intentaba no mirarla directamente, lo que la sorprendió e hizo fruncir el seño… hasta que se dio cuenta que su pijama era un escotado camisón que Matsumoto le había prestado para que **"comprobará que a ella también le quedaba bien aunque no tenía delantera".**

— S-son y-ya l-las… ochodelamañana — soltó Kira rápidamente — Tedejare para que tevistashinamori-kun Conpermiso — atropellando sus palabras, la puerta se cerro de golpe y ambos exhalaron su aliento, aunque finalmente Momo termino riéndose ante la escena. _"Kira-kun puede ser tan genial a veces… aunque… ¡Matsumoto siempre me mete en problemas!"._ Fue entonces cuando recordó… _"ya veo… las ocho… ¡me he dormido!"_. Apurándose, se vistió con su común uniforme incuso llevando la insignia de la quinta, y alineando a Tobiume para que quedase todo a la perfección… al menos a la vista._ "Ayúdame Tobiume por favor…"_** '¡Ja! Ya le estás dando de comer antes de llegar… llegarás tarde. Aunque hay algo en el que me cae bien… quizás ambos nos divirtamos con tu cara roja… kyjiji'** _"¡Eso no es de ayuda!"_ **'Cuanto más hablas, más tardaaas~'** Canturreo la zanpakuto mientras se reía de ella, y Momo se paraba en la puerta de su habitación para verla por última vez.

Tobiume nunca había querido a Aizen. Momo realmente no sabia porque, pero cada vez que ambos estaban juntos en una habitación, parecía que su espada se recluía en si misma y dejaba de hablar con la castaña. Y Hinamori nunca había reparado en aquella enemistad, solo atribuyendo que de seguro eran celos por parte de su zanpakuto. _"Que Ichimaru le agrade… es más inquietante que Matsumoto sin beber"._

Su vista se poso ahora por el vació lugar en el que reposaba anteriormente. Los cuadros y libros que antes le habían dado ese sentimiento de "Hogar" habían sido reemplazados por manchas de humedad que indicaban su forma original, pero nada más. Suspirando, se preparo y salio finalmente. Al llegar a la oficina del capitán, vio como Kira también había trasladado sus cosas para allí, aunque al no estar Aizen no sabía muy bien que hacer con ellas. También, algunos oficiales de la tercera estaban en el lugar, algo desparramados y conversando "cosas de chicos", mismos comentarios que se detuvieron e hicieron enderezar a los hombres, cuando vieron aparecer a la dulce Momo.

— ¡Buenos días Hinamori-sama! — Momo parpadeo.

— ¿S-sama…? — Un joven que era algo parecido a Kira, pero más bajo, le sonrió sumamente emocionado… o eso pareció, contestándole.

— Ahora usted es nuestra segunda oficial Hinamori-sama… yo y mis tres hermanos, Hikari, Kyo y Sora estamos para servirle… además el capitán Ichimaru no interactúa con nosotros… solo los tenientes se dirigen a los oficiales, así que… ¡usted es nuestra señora! — los otros tres asintieron.

—Además en nuestra división no hay muchas chicas bonitas… — dijo el chico moreno que no se parecía en nada a sus hermanos con una sonrisa picara y casi en un susurro, lo que hizo que el que estaba al lado le codeara avergonzado y rojo.

— ¡Por cierto, soy Nozomi y estoy a sus ordenes! — haciendo una reverencia, todos le quedaron mirando esperando ordenes. Hinamori estaba realmente sorprendida… ¿Ichimaru no interactuaba con sus oficiales más que con su teniente? _"Eso es… aterrador_", ¿Ella seria la única con la que contaba todo el tiempo? Tragando en seco y recuperando el sudor en sus manos por su nerviosismo asintió y se dirigió a Kira.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a colocar tus cosas Kira-Kun?... siento mucho esto... realmente creí que el capitán estaría aquí para cuando este momento llegase — Kira aún parecía evitar mirarle, aunque sonrió ante su comentario y pareció volver a tener valor para hacer contacto visual con ella. _"¿Qué cosas habrá pensado de mi?"_. Su rostro se sonrojo ante ello, y toco una campanilla que estaba dispuesta en la oficina del capitán de la quinta, para llamar a oficiales de un rango más bajo que Momo, evitando que Kira se diera cuenta de sus pensamientos y sonrojo.

— La verdad es que creo que si les informas a tus oficiales, todo estará en orden… además… Ichimaru dijo algo sobre la puntualidad… — Una jovencita algo ruda y otros dos chicos jóvenes aparecieron rápidamente y hicieron una reverencia a Momo, dándole esta última, ordenes para guiar y ayudar a Kira a ordenar sus cosas. A su vez, los tres hermanos de la tercera, hicieron lo suyo cargando las cosas de Hinamori.

— Bueno… eso es… todo…. — Dijo ella algo desanimada, mirando el despacho de Aizen por última vez. Se había preguntado como se despediría de el, si sus muecas serian melancólicas o su mano calida y tranquilizadora despediría su cabeza por última vez, pero en vez de eso, solo un asiento frío y vació le decía "adiós"._ "Capitán Aizen… espero que se encuentre bien…mi lealtad está con usted"_. — Cuida de él Kira… Te lo pido… como favor personal… — mientras decía aquello, se desprendía de su banda con su insignia de teniente y Kira hacia lo propio con la suya, intercambiándola con la chica.

— Lo mismo digo…. Y suerte Momo…— cuando ambos asintieron, Hinamori llamo a sus nuevos oficiales, y los tres le siguieron hasta la tercera. Mientras avanzaba posando su última mirada sobre su hogar durante los últimos cien años en la sociedad de almas, se pregunto si Toushiro la visitaría en la tercera o debido a su desconfianza con Ichimaru evitaría aquello… lo mismo Rangiku. _"Eso me dejaría algo… asilada_". Podía sentir el estrés y las ganas de huir y hacer aquel berrinche frente a Yamamoto, pero solo era una idea demasiado infantil.

**In the daylight,**

**I'm your sweetheart,**

**You're goody-two-shoes prude is a work of art.**

**But you don't know me,**

**And soon you won't forget,**

**Bad as can be, yeah you know I'm not so innocent**

Pronto las oficinas de la tercera se presentaron ante ella, y los jóvenes le indicaron que dejarían sus cosas en la habitación que Ichimaru les había indicado. Haciendo uso de toda la valentía posible en su ser, Momo finalmente se desprendió de ellos –aunque hubiera deseado quedarse con ellos todo lo posible-, y se encamino a la oficina del capitán… de su capitán. Haciendo una mueca ante el sentimiento de pánico que eso le provocaba, se limito a suspirar y tocar la puerta tímidamente frente al despacho del albino.

— Adelante Hinamori-chan… — el tono de voz se oía calmado, pero Momo pudo dilucidar que estaba realmente divertido por su tardanza. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle el doble. Abriendo la puerta, evito mirarle directamente, mientras hacia una reverencia.

— Buenos días capitán… me he demorado en presentarme ante usted, debido a que ayudaba al Teniente Iduru a instalarse en la quinta división, a falta del capitán Aizen. — Dijo con suavidad pensando en la excusa más rápida y lógicamente posible que le vino a la mente.

— Oh… ¿es eso cierto? Vaya… que falta de educación por parte de Sosuke… mmm… hasta anteayer me mirabas de forma fija, ¿ahora no puedes levantar la mirada? — Parpadeando y ardiendo de vergüenza, Hinamori levanto el rostro para enfrentar a Ichimaru aún con los puños apretados, y sus brazos pegados a su cuerpo. Sabía que iba a encontrarse con sus ojos eternamente cerrados al igual que su sonrisa estirada, pero aun así le inquietaba que el pudiese verla abiertamente y burlarse de sus debilidades. _"Recuerda lo que dijo Ran Momo… no le tengas miedo…"._

— Lo siento capitán Ichimaru… ¿tiene algo que comunicarme o puedo proceder a instalarme? — _"¿Eso… sonó como huida?"_. La risa tenue de su contraparte le comunico que así era.

— Ve por ahora, aunque de seguro hay varias cosas que me gustaría comunicarte… además… está carta de recomendación por parte de Aizen… mmm… — En ese momento vio el sobre que le había entregado a Ichimaru hace dos días. Su comentario le sorprendió y enseguida se irguió y perdió toda vergüenza, que se reemplazo con curiosidad. Siguiendo al papel con su mirada mientras Gin lo dejaba en un cajón sin llave, se pregunto que era lo que contenía. — ve, Hinamori-kun, espero que los oficiales de la tercera te caigan bien. — dicho esto se desentendió de ella y la dejo marchar. Con otra reverencia ahora marcada por la incertidumbre, Momo cerró la puerta tras de si y distendió su cuerpo que había estado todo el tiempo tenso. _"No fue tan malo…"_, aunque ahora la curiosidad picaba su cabeza como si fuera una manzana rodeada por un gusanillo en busca de su centro.

— ¿Qué es lo que dice el informe? — Sabiendo que solo perdía el tiempo y que de seguro Ichimaru lo dijo para molestarla, siguió su camino y ordeno el ex escritorio de Kira para que quedase cómodo a sus necesidades, y luego se marcho a ver que tal su nueva habitación que también debería re decorar, al menos para no sentirse tan perdida. Cuando llego a ella luego de algunas indicaciones, se detuvo a escuchar la conversación que los cuatro hermanos que la llevaron hasta allí mantenían, detrás de la puerta.

— Eso es realmente extraño… ¿Por qué el la puso en está habitación?... la de Kira-sama estaba incluso en otro pabellón de la división… ella está al lado de la habitación de Ichimaru-Taicho — en la voz de quien fuera se escuchaba la duda.

— No lo sé… ¿quizás solo está siendo amable y espera que se sienta cómoda debido al cambio? —

— ¿El, amable? Gin nunca es amable… ese bastardo de seguro espera verla desnuda por la cerradura de su puerta —

— ¡Oye! ¡No hables así del capitán!, en todo caso… recuerden que antes de que fuésemos por ella, comento a solas algo sobre su carta de recomendación enviada por Aizen-sama…. ¿será que la chica es peligrosa? —

— ¡Te digo que es un pervertido! Aunque bueno… desperdicia toda la carne de Matsumoto… eso es un pecado… ¿será que era gay y como Kira-sama le atraía lo alejaba de su habitación? —

— ¡Por dios Kyo deja de pensar ya con tu cabeza de abajo, ya parece que el pervertido eres tu, todo tiene que ser amoroso y sexual contigo! —

— Tsk!... es algo natural, algo de la vida… ¡No me miren así! ¡Solo que es muy raro! El no quiere a nadie cerca, y justo la pone a su lado… —

— Aunque bueno… lo de su carta… es verdad… ¿Qué será? — de pronto todos se callaron haciendo un sonido pensativo, momento que Momo utilizo para irrumpir en la habitación.

— ¡Momo sama!— canturrearon todos a la vez mientras la veían.

Luego de conversar un tiempo con ellos, Momo intentó sacarles información, pero ninguno le dijo nada, salvo que está habitación nuca había sido utilizada ya que el capital Ichimaru odiaba los ruidos, y deseaba estar en soledad, por lo tanto les extrañaba. Nadie quiso decirle nada sobre su carta de recomendación, y la duda le asalto con más fuerza cada vez, casi al punto de desear preguntarle a Gin que demonios decía. _"¿Qué piensa el capitán Aizen sobre mi? ¿Estoy a su nivel?... ¿Y si Kira-kun…?"_. Era inútil… ella nunca sabría que decía y Ichimaru solo encontraría una grieta para burlarse de ella.

En el crepúsculo, fue llamada ante el, y ambos realizaron el papeleo. Momo al principio estaba demasiado distraída, y Gin no sacaba ningún comentario viperino a la luz, algo que simplemente extraño a la teniente que ahora portaba el símbolo de la tercera en su brazo izquierdo. Las horas pasaron y pronto la noche asedio a la sociedad de almas, aunque el trabajo continuo hasta entrada la noche. Eran las once de la noche cuando Ichimaru finalmente hablo.

— Eso es todo por hoy… realmente me duele la espalda… vamos Hinamori-chan, apagaré las luces y podrás descansar… — _"¿Muy amable?… ya lo creo"._

— S-si Capitán Ichimaru… — Mientras se levantaba de su asiento que estaba en su escritorio, Momo se preguntaba porque estaba infeliz de que el día resultara tan "pacifico". ¿Qué era lo que se esperaba?_ "He sido muy extremista"._ Cuando Ichimaru salio de su despacho apagando las velas que iluminaban el lugar y cerrando su puerta, Hinamori notó que no cerraba su oficina con llave. Tampoco lo hizo con las oficinas de la tercera división. ¿Era así de descuidado?

Aunque una idea le paso por su mente al recordar el sobre en el cajón también sin ningún tipo de seguridad. _"Y si yo… ¿leo esa recomendación?"_. Con esa idea se despidió amablemente de su 'capitán' y entraron ambos a sus correspondientes habitaciones. Mientras se preparaba para dormir, esquivando las cajas en el suelo que aún no habían sido ordenadas en su totalidad ni lo que contenían, Momo vivía una batalla mental. _"Parece demasiado fácil… casi risible… pero… ¿y si es normal en Ichimaru? ¿Y si puedo ser capaz de quitarme estas dudas sobre lo que piensa mi Capitán sobre mi?"._

**'Tienes que hacerlo'.** La voz de Tobiume resonó en su cabeza haciéndola soltar el peine que sostenía con delicadeza, intentando desenredar su cabellera como siempre suelta al recostarse.

— ¿Tu crees? — pregunto en voz alta con duda.

**'Claro que si… ¡vamos! ¡Se una niña mala por una vez! Además… ¿no quieres saber si estás a la altura de Aizen? Aunque no lo estés, podemos mejorar y demostrarle a ese hijo de….'**

— ¡TOBIUME!— su voz fue algo alta, lo que hizo que tapara su boca mientras esperaba escuchar algún ruido de molestia de la habitación contigua, aunque nada sonaba más que el viento tormentoso afuera. — ¡No llames así al capitán Aizen!— dijo en un susurro — No me importa que no te agrade, respétalo ante mi —

**'Repítalo ante mi'** se burlo la zanpakuto intentando imitar su voz tierna aunque con un tono realmente desagradable. **'Solo esperas a que se duerma. Vas, lees, te quitas la duda, dejas todo como esta, y vuelves a descansar en tranquilidad como si nada hubiese pasado… anda, que pareces una cobarde'.** Como si la cobardía fuera la emoción mas repulsiva en Momo, ella salto de la cama y le dijo en voz alta a Tobiume.

— Lo haré… tienes razón…—

Luego de haber terminado de arreglarse para "dormir", Momo apago las luces de su habitación y procuro recostarse en su cama sin taparse, para que al salir, su cuerpo no sintiera tanto el cambio de temperatura en contraste al exterior. Ya habían pasado tres horas desde que Ichimaru finalmente apago las luces de su habitación y de seguro se había recostado. Una vez que tuvo el valor para quitarse los zapatos elegidos y caminar de puntillas por el suelo alfombrado, con mucho cuidado, abrió y cerro la puerta de la recamará, y volvió a su trote insonoro nuevamente. Había algunas trampas de Kido cerca del despacho de Ichimaru, pero fueron bastante fáciles de desarmar, lo que le ayudo a avanzar. _"Tobiume tenia razón… está adrenalina es… realmente genial"._

Tenia una sonrisa bastante amplia en sus labios mientras avanzaba a la velocidad del Shumpo, haciendo que su pelo ahora suelto se removiera con total libertad junto al helado viento nocturno, que avecinaban una tormenta algo estruendosa. Cuando al fin estuvo frente a la oficina, inspecciono que ninguna trampilla de Kido se encontrara allí –lo que fue afirmativo- y sintió el placer de sentir el picaporte ceder y abrir la puerta principal. Todo estaba oscuro, aunque para no llamar la atención de los guardias o de cualquiera que rompiera las reglas –como ella en aquel momento-, y eligiera rondar por esa zona, encendió tan solo una pequeña flama con Tobiume quien la acompañaba, mientras intentaba guardar su energía espiritual para no informar de su presencia. Guiándose con ella, finalmente corrió al despacho de Ichimaru y hacia el cajón.

_"Aquí estás"._ Dándole la espalda a la puerta, la teniente completamente emocionada, comenzó a abrir el sobre._ "N-no puedo…, es como traicionar la confianza de mi capitán…. Yo…"_ **'Hazlo joder… ¿saliste de la cama y me trajiste hasta aquí solo para arrepentirse? ¡Te juro que prendo fuego el lugar!'**

— N-no…— la curiosidad pudo más y finalmente saco el papel del sobre. Con absoluta lentitud leyó lo que decía.

"**Justo detrás de ti Hinamori-chan"**

Cuando Momo se dio la vuelta, la alta figura de Ichimaru le hizo emitir un chillido que solo hizo que el hombre se lamiera los labios. _"¿Pero que…?"_ El mayor extendió su brazo y la tironeo hasta el, mientras ella comenzaba a temblar.

— ¿Qué es esto teniente Hinamori? ¿No está trasgrediendo las reglas acaso?... sabes, en la carta no decía nada sobre como eras capaz de romper todas las reglas y desobedecer a tu capitán mientras sonreías tan exquisitamente como si fueras una villana… ¿Qué es eso Hinamori? ¿Mmm? ¿Tienes un lado que no nos has mostrado? —_ "Sabia que estaba mal… sabia que era muy fácil… sabía que traicionaba al capitán Aizen y su confianza con esto… pero aún así…"_. Momo estaba en tal shock que no noto la cercanía con el cuerpo de Ichimaru quien parecía realmente divertido ahora, incluso juró que una franja de color celeste que le recordó a la serpiente de su sueño, destello por un segundo en sus ojos — Soltar comentarios para manipular los pensamientos de los oficiales fue fácil… mostrarte la carta y la facilidad para conseguirla también… ¿Qué harías tu? ¿te arrastrarías con tal de saber que piensa Sosuke de ti si plantaba la duda? ¿Te dejaría engañar o callarías a tu corazón con confianza ciega?... no eres como yo pensaba…. —

— Usted si es como yo pensaba…. — a estás alturas algunas lagrimas habían saltado de los ojos de Momo y sus cejas fruncidas mostraban ira hacia el hombre que le trasmitía calor corporal. En un movimiento rápido el tironeo de nuevo de ella para hacerla chocar con su torso y colocar su barbilla sobre su oído.

— **_Bienvenida a la tercera división Momo_**… espero ser tal cual lo pensabas… en cambio me es muy satisfactorio saber que no me aburriré de ti en un largo tiempo — soltándola, simplemente le dio la espalda, dejándola desconcertada y temblando. — Ah~ y mañana te quiero despierta a las seis de la mañana… está falta debe ser castigada, no llegará a oídos de nadie, pero como capitán estricto deberás saber que no puedo dejarlo así — dándose la vuelta le preguntó — ¿Está claro teniente?—

— S-si…. — Ella aún seguía aferrada a el escritorio como si fuera un salvavidas. Ensanchando su sonrisa, Ichimaru continuo caminando.

— Y otra cosa… no olvides cerrar la puerta al marcharte, quien sabe quien quiera entrar…— cuando el cerró la puerta al fin, ella se desplomo de rodillas en el suelo liberando todas sus emociones. _"Demonios, demonios…."_. Ahora, solo debía pagar su castigo.

* * *

**¿Ichimaru troll? ¿Dónde? Sdadsda Gente, lo se he tardado una eternidad, de seguro pensaron que hasta me los abandonaría (?) pido ENORMES disculpas, las fiestas me trajeron un bloqueó… realmente fuerte, no he podido escribir NADA hasta ahora, espero que estas once paginas les recompensen un poco y perdonen a mi horrible alma ;-;(?) ¿Y saben lo peor? ME DIJERON QUE APARECIA BYA-KUN EN EL MANGA Y NO! Y YO TODA ILUSIONADA en otras palabras: putos todos(?) Espero que el capi les guste. Ahora la sección que más me gusta: contesta el review con Crisstal-sama(?)**

**warriorzgiom:** _siento la Horrorosa espera, mátame cuando quieras (?) ¡Pues a eso vamos! De a poquito a poquito como caracolito ;-; pero ahí voy uniendo las ideas. ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario!, espero volver a ver un review tuyo :3_

**larareshiram97:** _Espero que esto sirva para quitar las ganas ;-; O quizás sea peor, y quieras más, y más, y te vuelvas adicta –malo para ti yo estaré bien y contenta de meterte la adicción (?)- Gracias por comentar, espero que este capi te haya gustado, ustedes saben que cualquier critica o tomatazo, lo recibo con amor y gustosa. ¡Nos leemos!_

**Divprince: **_agsgags desde ya te digo que amo la foto de tu perfil xD, desde que vi esa foto en DA me la robe XD está Hermosa, Momito se ve tan sfadsdafs. Que bueno que la pareja te este gustando y el fic, eso me emociona… aunque debo decirte: también amo el Byamori afsasajhs tu me harás escribir aunque sea un oneshot damn XD. Es que… Momo nació en el Rukongai… es dulce pero tiene ese toque para enfrentarse a Byakuya como se vio en el manga/anime… seria capaz de cuestionar sus reglas impuestas por su familia… agsgas ES DEMASIADO PERFECTO ESE CRACK XD Ya qué, a ese oneshot (?) –Tu y yo fangirleando, piensalo(?)-_

_Pd: tu crees? ;-; dame energía positiva para que se me cumpla el sueño (?)_

**Vegetable lov3r: **_Has vuelto –la llena de lagrimas (?)-de seguro me engañaste con otros escritores por ahí (?) ok no. Ya sé, completamente real ._. Tanto que me bloquearon demasiado a la hora de escribir. Entre regalos, preparativos, las fiestas de afuera retumbando en el barrio, completo horror xD. Lo de que Aizen no ha podido sonó muy sexual, no sé solo digo(?)-comosiesanofueralaideacofcofc- Ella se dice que no le tiene miedo, pero luego se contradice, esa chica no sabe que hacer xD, espero que al final no sea plan de Aizen, porque perderíamos a nuestro zorro favorito :c Espero que el cap te guste! Feliz navidad/año nuevo para ti! Que las pases bien y encontremos más fics largos de parejas cracks de Momo x el pueblo! _

**Comentario Random: amo hacer a Matsumoto LOL de una forma u otra su locura es genial y ayuda a salir a adelante a todos, es realmente una diva XD. Fuera de esto, ¡Gracias de nuevo por su apoyo! Perdón mi bloqueo, y espero que me signan acompañando ;-; ¡Nos leemos!¡Lo mejor para ustedes en este 2014!**

**PD: Ah! se me olvidaba: **

**Primer párrafo de canción: Familiar Taste Of Poison - Halestrom. **

**Segundo párrafo de canción: Mz. Hyde - Halestrom. **


End file.
